


"You look amazing tonight."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Romance, playful Chibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "You look amazing tonight." “When I’m with you, I’m happy."





	"You look amazing tonight."

Your smile was lighting up the room as you walked into the fancy restaurant with Chibs, hand in hand. The lights were dim, an elegant and romantic vibe in the room. The walls were a deep red, everything else glittering and gold. The hostess led you over to a table that looked like the silverware, or should you say goldware, could pay your mortgage this month. You both sat down and ordered your drinks, looking at each other after the waitress had walked away.

" _You look amazing tonight_. Absolutely stunning.”

You blushed both under his gaze and his compliment, taking a sip of water to compose yourself.

“You don’t look too back yourself Filip. I gotta say, you clean up nice.”

He waved you off but smirked nonetheless. He really had tried tonight, making sure to slick his hair back perfectly, his black slacks and button up looking exceptionally good on the older man. You both smiled at each other, the air between you light and warm. You looked away from each other to look through the menu, your eyes nearly bugging out of your head at the prices.

“Jesus Christ Chibs! This shit is expensive.”

He chuckled and shook his head, reaching across the table to grasp your hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m paying.”

“I don’t care who’s paying. This stuff costs way too much. I would’ve been fine going to that diner downtown.”

He smiled at you and nodded his head.

“I know. That’s why I brought ya here. You’d be fine eating Chinese out of a box if it meant you got to spend time with me. A woman like that deserves to be spoiled.” With that, you couldn’t argue and you squeezed his hand gently with a smile. He squeezed your back and looked down at his menu

“Now quit being a little shite and pick what ya want to eat.”

You snorted and tried to cover it, an older couple across the way sending a look your way. You ignored them and looked through the menu, trying to find something that sounded good and wouldn’t bankrupt Chibs.

By the time the two of you had paid and left, you were both a little tipsy, courtesy of the wine and whiskey. You walked out arming arm, the night breeze blowing your hair slightly.

“Thank you for this Chibs. I really enjoyed our night.”

He nodded and smiled at you.

“As did I. Can’t say the couple beside us did though.”

You barked out a laugh as you recalled the looks they’d given you all night, from every time you laughed at something hilarious he’d said, to when he started cracking dirty jokes once the whiskey settled in.

“They were so mad at us.”

“Aye, they were. It was probably only from jealousy though.”

You knitted your eyebrows at him as he said that and came to face him, closing your eyes slightly as he faced you as well and reached up to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean they wish they were us. They wish they could have fun and enjoy themselves the way we were. They wish they could still enjoy themselves. They saw a couple out in a fancy restaurant focused on each other and the company.”

With that, he shrugged.

“They were jealous.”

You, on the other hand, were slowly beaming, not only at his explanation but at a sudden realization of the words in it.

“Did you just call us a couple?”

He eyed you for a second before he nodded.

“Maybe I did.”

Your smile grew wider, if possible, and Chibs laughed.

“Keep that up, you’ll split your cheeks and look like me.”

At that, you frowned slightly and he scratched at his beard.

“Bad joke I guess.”

This time you were the one to reach for him, tracing your finger along the scar on his left cheek.

“You’re the strongest man I know Filip. And one of the sexiest if I do say so myself. Scars or not, your beautiful both inside and out.”

The Son stayed looking into your eyes for a while, not saying anything, and for a second you thought that maybe you had said something wrong.

“ ** _When I’m with you, I’m happy_**. Nothing is wrong when I have you near me. I forget about all the terrible shite that happens every day and all I see is…you.”

He took the opportunity to lean forward and press his lips against yours, gently but passionately nonetheless. It was a chaste kiss that still took your breath away and when you finally split, you gulped in air, pressing your forehead against his.

“I love you lass.”

You smiled breathlessly at hearing those words for the first time, nuzzling into him.

“I love you too Filip.”

“Good. Now let’s get you home.”


End file.
